


Obsessional Red

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brujas, Cuentos Populares, Insinuación del resto de los personajes, M/M, Slash, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas cosas que Derek no entiende ahora que es un Alpha, una de ellas es esa pequeña fascinación por las cosas rojas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessional Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elghin_Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/gifts).



> One-Shot sugerido por mí querida esclava número uno: Elghin, en una especie de mezcla con un cuento que se ha vuelto fetiche en este Fandom XD. Es mi segundo Sterek (publicado), espero que les agrade. Sin beta, pero revisado por mí, esperemos que no haya muchos errores. Los comentarios se agradecen. XD

**~OBSESSIONAL RED~**

 

Hay muchas cosas que Derek no entiende ahora que es un Alpha, una de ellas es esa pequeña fascinación por las cosas rojas. Desde un simple botón, pasando por una jugosa manzana, hasta la carrocería de un automóvil. Cosas en apariencia simples e inofensivas que le hacen perder el hilo de sus pensamientos durante unos cuantos segundos, distrayéndolo de lo que sea que haga, en contra de su propia voluntad. Esas son las cosas que no entiende pero que le achaca al lobo porque, realmente, no tiene otra maldita explicación. Ha estado buscando en libros y más libros dentro de lo que quedó de la biblioteca de su familia, pero lo único que ha encontrado hasta ahora es más que nada sobre los cambios que le producirá la luna sobre su forma lobuna.

Nada que no supiera ya, la verdad.

Pero ni una sola nota sobre esos pequeños detalles que le están jodiendo la vida de a poco, y quizá no sería tan alarmante si no fuera porque cada vez que ve rojo, incluidos sus ojos delante del espejo cuando el instinto le puede y por lo cual procura ya no pararse delante de una superficie reflejante, algo en su interior se remueve con una fiereza que le incomoda. Y es eso lo que realmente le hace perderse de lo que sea que esté haciendo por la necesidad de controlar algo que sabe está por salir de su completo mando.

Pero lo que realmente le perturba es la completa obsesión que ha desarrollado por las prendas de color rojo, que le hacen tener una reminiscencia de lo más absurda al cuento de _"La Caperucita Roja"_ , cosa que le exaspera en más porque es como recibir en plena cara un puñetazo cada vez que ese niñato estúpido, que no deja de hablar ni por dos segundos, hace una maldita broma en referencia.

Y realmente no quiere saber cómo se pondría la cosa si ese… _adolescente_ , se enterara de su pequeño problema. Si ya de por si quiere arrancarle la cabeza, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que le haría si llegará a enterarse de este _asunto_ que le aqueja. Está seguro que lo mata, porque comérselo sería caer muy bajo y está seguro que probablemente le caería pesado. Además de que las malditas referencias no dejarían de acosarle día y noche.

Y Derek realmente, _realmente_ , quiere dejar de pensar en rojo porque no está seguro de cuánto tiempo más va a poder contener todo eso que se le agita dentro. Sobre todo cuando es Stiles, el mismo que le hace esas bromas estúpidas, quien viste en ese color del demonio. Llevando esa estúpida, _estúpida_ , chaqueta de capucha roja que le ha hecho aferrarse al volante de su coche en más de una ocasión para no saltarle encima y hacerle… algo. No sabe qué, pero está completamente seguro de que les incluye a ambos.

Ah, porque esa es otra curiosa que no comprende y que es completamente culpa de Stiles, o tan solo un síntoma más de que está perdiendo la cabeza ante todo lo que le pasa. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo le quiere asestar dos o tres golpes para callarlo, empujarlo, ahogarlo o simplemente empotrarlo en una pared y dejar que el niño se cague del miedo. Pero en otros momentos, como cuando viste de rojo, hay otras cosas que le suceden, cosas que siente en lo profundo de su pecho y su estomago, cosas que se sintonizan con su lobo provocando que algo le nazca desde lo más profundo, primario, un hambre de algo… de cosas que quiere hacerle y que le asusta darles nombre porque no, _no es posible que este pensado en eso porque… ¡COÑO ES STILES Y NO LO SOPORTA!_ Pero el asunto es que ahí están, ocultas, oscuras y acechantes, esperando el momento en que el control se vaya y todo salga a la luz, reclamando aquello que se les ha estado negando desde que el rojo se convirtió en el centro de su mundo. Lo peor del caso, _porque si, hay algo peor_ , es que él mismo le pide a Stiles que use la maldita chaqueta.

Un sin sentido que le está matando muy, _muy_ , lentamente. Va a resultar con que esas estúpidas bromas si tienen razón de ser y él tiene toda la puta culpa.

Joder, ¿Desde cuándo su vida dejo de ser… bueno, su vida para convertirse en un circo de tres pistas?

\- ¿Dónde está Stiles? – escupe, _porque si, porque está molesto y todo le irrita_ , apenas ve llegar a Scott, tarde como siempre, y no ve a Stiles por ningún lado.

\- Eh… ¿No va a venir? – la voz le tiembla porque – _coño, Derek está molesto y normalmente el que termina pagándola es él –,_ es la verdad y la mirada de Derek realmente no le augura nada bueno.

\- ¿Por qué? – esta vez la pregunta es más un gruñido que una pregunta en sí, y Scott no debería asustarse porque Derek no es su Alpha perohay cosas que el instinto no puede ignorar.

\- La tiene sucia. – murmura, dando un paso atrás solo por precaución, y no menciona nada más porque Derek ha entendido perfectamente que es lo que está _sucia._

\- Dile que venga. – y es completamente absurda, irracional, esta maldita dependencia a Stiles vestido de rojo pero no puede evitarla. Es algo que va más allá de sus fuerzas a pesar de que sabe que está cavando su propia tumba.

Scott no tarda ni dos segundos en sacar el celular y marcarle a su mejor amigo tras aquella orden, pero también está cansado de siempre quedar en medio y por ello termina arrojándole el teléfono a Derek cuando Stiles atiende después de tres muy largos tonos.

\- ¡¿Por qué no estás aquí?! – dice Derek apenas se coloca el teléfono en la oreja, y no, no está desesperado por verlo.

- _"Me dijiste que no asistiera a las reuniones si no tenia puesta la chaqueta y bueno, la tengo sucia."_ – responde Stiles al otro lado del teléfono, ignorando por completo el enojo de Derek porque algo en su laptop le tiene demasiado distraído como para notarlo.

\- ¡Ven! – ordena, con esa inflexión en su tono que despierta todas las alarmas de Stiles y que normalmente viene acompañado de amenazas contra su integridad física. Así que Stiles termina saliendo de su casa hecho un rayo con la jodida chaqueta colgándole de un brazo y – _"¿joder, que hice para merecer esto?"_ – un inminente ataque cardiaco tan solo por la forma en que ha bajado las escaleras.

Cuando por fin llega a la casa de Derek todos están entrenando, o lo que cree que es entrenar para ellos. Realmente nunca ha entendido como es que retozar sobre la tierra y romperse todos los huesos del cuerpo es entrenar, pero tampoco es que este muy interesado en cambiar sus métodos si eso les funciona. En mayor parte porque Derek le gruñe, _porque Derek gruñe siempre que él está cerca_ , si hace algún comentario. Lo raro es que no ve a Derek por ningún sitio, y eso en lugar de aliviarle le asusta todavía más.

Derek la mayor parte del tiempo le asusta, pero le aterra cuando no puede verlo pero sabe que le está vigilando, sobre todo desde que esa cosa con la chaqueta roja comenzó unas semanas atrás, _el síndrome de caperucita no perdona, y se reiría de lo lindo de no ser porque no hay leñadores cerca que le salven del lobo feroz_.

Scott simplemente le saluda desde donde está, sin atreverse acercarse, _porque no es idiota ni suicida para acercarse a Stiles en casa de Derek mientras esta cosa con el rojo este pasando_ , y Stiles lo toma como su señal para sentarse en el porche a esperar que todo esto termine de una buena vez. Derek aparece a su lado dos minutos después, cara de enfado y postura tan tensa como un cable de acero, no se mueve ni un milímetro en todo el tiempo que están ahí y realmente los nervios de Stiles están a punto de explotar si no pasa algo, ahora, _¡YA!_

Hay veces que Stiles desearía no _desear_ con tanta fuerza.

Porque en efecto algo sucede, Derek se quiebra y un Derek roto no es algo recomendable de ver, más que nada porque tiene al menos doscientos kilos de lobo cabreado delante suyo y quisiera estar en otro sitio, _en serio cualquiera_ , a estar ahí en esos momentos. Y no es que tema morir joven, realmente Stiles no teme morir, lo que le da pánico es la forma de hacerlo; y perecer en las fauces de un lobo gigante es la cumbre de las cumbres de sus terrores nocturnos.

\- ¿Derek? – le llama, con la voz más aguda de lo normal. – Derek, por favor. – continua en un ruego – _y no, no le importa rogar por su vida porque… bueno, ¡es su vida coño!_ – mirando fijamente esos ojos rojos que no se despegan de los suyos.

Por toda respuesta recibe un gruñido, gutural, bajo, y completamente aterrador por parte del lobo que en esos momentos se agazapa. Listo para tirársele encima y arrancarle algo. Algo también le dice que no importa cuán arrepentido este de todos sus chistes de perros Derek no va a parar.

Y como jode.

Lo que sucede a continuación no es un desmembramiento, como tenía pensado y temido, sino más bien una sensación de vértigo cuando todo su cuerpo se torna ingrávido durante un momento antes de caer sobre algo caliente y peludo que comienza a moverse a una velocidad que casi le hace caer de donde ahora se encuentra, _montado a horcajadas en un lobo negro de casi tres metros de alto que corre como si le persiguiera el mismo demonio._

Consigue aferrarse a su improvisada montura al cerrar sus puños sobre el espeso pelaje del cuello del lobo, sintiendo todo el poder de los músculos trabajando cada vez que se mueven entre sus piernas, y estaría fascinado por ello si no sintiera todavía el peso de la muerte en su cuello. De lejos es capaz de percibir los gritos de Scott y los demás tratando de detener a Derek, pero no tarda mucho en notarlos desaparecer, lo cual no ayuda en nada a su paz mental. _¿Dónde están los jodidos leñadores cuando se les necesita?_

Derek no se detiene hasta mucho tiempo después, o quizá no tanto, la teoría de la relatividad ganando espacio en su mente cuando debería preocuparse por otras cosas, pero no puede evitarlo. Después de todo no sería Stiles si no divagara en los momentos menos oportunos.

Se da cuenta que se han detenido más que nada porque Derek se lo ha sacudido con cero delicadeza y su cuerpo tiene un encuentro nada agradable con el suelo del bosque y el tronco de un árbol. Realmente no siente dolor alguno, principalmente porque apenas toca tierra pega la espalda al árbol en un intento, _patético intento, muy, muy patético intento,_ de poner distancia entre el lobo y su _muy_ frágil persona.

Derek gruñe una vez más enseñando sus afilados dientes, Stiles siente como toda su piel se torna de gallina y se pega aun más al tronco en su espalda esperando fundirse con él, " _si no es mucho problema."_ Cierra los ojos porque no es capaz de hacer otra cosa para evadir su realidad, además de ladear la cabeza, cuando siente el aliento abrasador del lobo a escasos milímetros de su piel. Todos sus miedos tomando forma nuevamente en los más vividos escenarios donde este mismo lobo, Derek, le hace pedazos de la manera más sangrienta y dolorosa posible. _"Estúpida mente hiperactiva"_

Entonces el gruñido desaparece dando lugar a un lloriqueo que le recuerda a un cachorrito, al tiempo que Derek le lame. _"¡Y JODER, DEREK LE LAME!"_ Ocasionando que parte de sus funciones neuronales pasen a mejor vida porque esto no puede estar pasando y porque: _"¡Estoy vivo!"_ que no es más importante que Derek lamiéndole la mejilla con un cariño y euforia que jamás pensó recibir de él. Al menos hasta que la cosa se torna incomoda y el buen lobo de tres metros le mete el hocico en la entrepierna.

A Stiles le toma 0,2 segundos en percatarse de lo que sucede y empezar a manotear e intentar alejar la enorme cabeza de Derek de su entrepierna, solo consiguiendo que el lobo se empeñe aun más en la tarea.

\- ¡Derek, coño, para, PARA! – le grita en un estado que raya en la histeria porque no es posible – ¡ _No es posible que un lobo este abusando sexualmente de su persona! –_ que esto le esté pasando a él. - ¡Derek, para, que a mí el rollo de la zoofilia no me va!

\- A mi tampoco. – le contesta inmediatamente después de volver a su forma humana, pero sin ceder en su ataque y completamente desnudo. – Pero no puedo detenerme, así que más vale que te vaya el rollo gay porque si no estamos, estas, en un gran problema. – y si no fuera porque su voz sanaba jadeante quizá la amenaza hubiese tenido mayor impacto, pero de igual forma funcionó. Stiles no estaba por labor cuando se dio cuenta que Derek Hale – _Joder, si, Derek Hale_ – quería montárselo con él en medio del bosque. Por lo que solo atino a decir:

\- Espero que esto no sea uno de mis sueños. – antes de sucumbir al beso que Derek demandaba de él.

Realmente no es como nada que imaginara, es mejor, mucho mejor, _"Infinitamente mejor"_ a cualquier cosa el besar, acariciar… TOCAR a Derek Hale a medida de su antojo. El fantasear con el hombre lobo no se le acercaba en lo absoluto a todo lo que hacían en esos momentos, Stiles estaba en la gloria tan solo con sentir el peso magro de Derek sobre su cuerpo, los músculos de sus poderosos brazos flexionándose con cada movimiento que hacía cuando le acariciaba, rozaba o desgarraba la ropa que le estorbaba para dar encuentro a su piel. Muriendo con cada gruñido que emanaba de su pecho y garganta cuando saqueaba su boca con un beso o al delinear la línea de su cuello con mordidas furtivas que lo incendiaban desde dentro.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de su propia desnudes hasta que Derek le separo las piernas, insinuando su erección contra la suya, y vio su ropa completamente desgarrada a su alrededor, los ojos rojos del Alpha observándole fijamente, advirtiéndole que ya no había vuelta atrás. Que esto iba a suceder, que era real y no había forma de escapar. Stiles ni siquiera lo pensó cuando una de sus manos se aferro al cuello de Derek, atrayéndolo hacia si para un beso, una invitación para que continuara. No iba a ir a ningún sitio.

En un primer momento solo fue el roce de sus erecciones la una contra la otra, fuego líquido distendiéndose por sus venas y su piel ante la caricia tan intima. Después vino el frenesí, colmillos alargándose, manos inquietas y el roce de la naturaleza en su espalda a causa de los embistes de sus caderas. Por último vino ese momento, ese vacío antinatural que se forma en los oídos aislando todo lo demás, haciéndolos ajenos al entorno a excepción de ellos mismos. El aviso calmo que precede a una tempestad.

Derek rugió y Stiles se aferro a su espalda, clavando sus uñas en la piel ligeramente más morena, en un grito sordo de placer y dolor cuando Derek le reclamo y le hizo suyo. El sudor cubrió sus cuerpos por el esfuerzo, por la agonía que solo la lujuria puede provocar y la furia en sus movimientos, la pasión en cada roce y la desesperación en cada beso.

\- ¡Derek…! ¡Derek…! ¡DEREK! – es un rugido más animal que humano el que produce su garganta, suplicando, exigiendo que no se detenga, que se deje llevar y – _"Más rápido, más fuerte, más…" –_ que le lleve con él.

\- ¡Stiles…! ¡Stiles…MIO! – es la respuesta, acogiendo cada exigencia, haciéndola propia y destrozándola en el proceso al entregarle más de él, de todo, de su cuerpo.

El mundo deja de existir durante un segundo, dos, tres… todo se vuelve rojo y explota en blanco.

Sus respiraciones son agitadas, sus cuerpos brillan a causa del sudor y Derek no se aparta. Stiles le abraza porque " _Joder ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida"_ y otras razones que es incapaz de mencionar en voz alta en esos momentos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – suelta Derek, respiración irregular y sus labios rozando la piel desnuda del hombro de Stiles.

\- Desde que te volví a ver. – se confiesa, entendiendo lo implícito a la primera, porque en esos momentos no hay cabida para la vergüenza en su cuerpo y porque es cierto, le ha deseado desde incluso antes de saber que los hombres lobo existían e incluso antes de enterarse que _el rollo gay,_ si le iba. - ¿Tú?

\- Desde la primera vez que intentaste salvarme la vida. Pero no lo acepte hasta que te vi con esa _puñetera chaqueta_.

\- Procurare no perderla. – suelta con una risa ligera, con Derek aun en su interior.

\- Más te vale. – devuelve, solo porque puede y porque está listo para hacerle gemir de nuevo, con la chaqueta roja puesta y la capucha en su lugar.

_¿Quién necesita leñadores?_

*****

Lejos, en el borde del bosque, una mujer sonríe observando fijamente un espejo en su mano, sus cabellos rubios con mechas negras como la noche ondulando al viento y sus ojos intensamente azules enmarcados por el delineador negro brillando con la diversión y la satisfacción de una travesura bien hecha. Orgullosa de haber traído a la vida un cuento más.

Encantada de poder haber unido a dos almas más por más imposible que en un inicio le pareció. El hechizo rojo, que durante semanas estuvo trabajando en ese lobo, dando los frutos esperados librándolo de su estúpida negación.

No cabía duda que parar en Beacon Hills para reponer gasolina era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en años. No se había divertido tanto desde… bueno, hacia mucho. Y lo que aun le faltaba.

El tintineo de la fina cadena en su falda acompañando su andar mientras se devolvía a su auto, pensando ya en el hechizo que usaría en esos otros dos lobitos de la misma manada. Quizá la maldición durmiente sería buena elección esta vez.


End file.
